A Dragon In the Tower
by E.N.D the FireDragonslayer
Summary: Natsu was captured and taken to the Tower of Heaven after Igneel left. There he meets 5 new people that become his best friends. They then make up the Dark guild Oracion Seis with the leader Brain. What is the truth behind the the guild? Rating may change.
**In this fanfiction Erza and the others won't escape the Tower of Heaven until X778 therefore all the other dates will be pushed back two years too EXCEPT when the Dragons "leave" on X777.**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail the real manga is owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 **Year X777**

Natsu a kid with salmon hair that appeared to be 10 years old can be seen wandering throughout the forest in a red jacket, brown shorts with dark brown pockets and a red band around the waist and also wearing red shoes. The final thing that could be seen is a white scaly looking scarf wrapped around his neck. He had absolutely no idea where he was or where he was going.

His puffy onyx eyes were tainted red due to the fact he had been crying nonstop for the past few hours. _Am I too weak, is that why he left me? No matter what I must get stronger for him so that way I never lose him again!_ These were the thoughts of the young boy as Igneel had left him without anything but his now favored scarf and one other thing that he will have to learn to use but right now that was tucked away using another form of magic his father taught him. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he caught the scent of something burning and he being curious went to go investigate.

Arriving at a town with flames everywhere all he could do was watch in horror as people ran screaming and others sliced, stabbed and beat grown up and dragged kids away.

"Look at what we've got here boys another child that is trying to escape our grasp!" A man in a maroon robe yells from behind him.

"Grab him and throw him with the others on the ship!" Another replies.

However they couldn't even start to get close to him when flames from the town started to whirl around his body and into his mouth. Once he had is fill he wasted no time in erupting his body and a bright orange fire.

 _This kid is a magic user, I wonder if he will be stronger too so he will be of use to us._ The men couldn't help but be excited to take the credit of bringing a strong healthy kid to help speed things up at the tower.

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Lost in their thoughts they didn't see the kid start running at them before it was too late for them. Well one of them at least as the man was thrown back by a flaming fist. It didn't do much damage but it still threw him back a good distance.

 _Wow this kid could be of great use in building the tower!_ "Let's get him and bring him with us, don't hold back and give him everything we've got." One man says that cause many blasts of magic to be shot at Natsu before he had a chance to dodge. He easily got back up without wavering although he hurt and went back on the offensive while trying to dodge the magic bullets.

 **Fire Dragons Talon**

He hits another man with a flaming kick.

 **Fire Dragons Flaming Elbow**

Another is thrown back fire enhanced elbow to the chest.

His little offensive parade came to a quick halt when more magic bullets hit him and he was quickly thrown out of balance. They kept firing until he wasn't able to stand but he wasn't able to give up so he thought of one last attack that wouldn't free him but still give others time to run.

 **Fire Dragon's ROAR**

A massive jet of flames went rushing towards them and they could only sit and stare as hit them but it still wasn't powerful except to leave a few burn marks here and there. And with that the Dragonslayer was out.

…

Stone ceiling that is the first thing Natsu noticed when he first woke up. After taking a while to remember the events that recently occurred he quickly jumped up and noticed he was locked up. But he was not the only one.

Around him were fiver other kid who looked his age all dressed with brown pants and white shirts except one girl who wore white skirt with a white shirt. That's when he looked down to see that he too was dressed in white and brown but luckily he still had his scarf.

But back to the other kids, four were male and one was female. One was a pretty big kid with orange hair and oversized body at his age. Another had brown hair that was all over went midway down his forehead and down to the base of his neck in the back, he was also holding a purple snake around his arm. Then there was a kid with short black hair and a long pointy nose. Finally the last male had deep black hair that was slightly longer than the kid with brown hair and it was spiked up, not only that but he had what looked like black make up around his eyes.

And then there was her, a girl with shining white hair that just reached her shoulders with two bangs in front covering her ears. Natsu couldn't help but hold in his breath once he saw her, he felt something different about her but he couldn't tell so he just ignored it for now. They all had downcast frowns and sadness that shown in their eyes.

"Hey looks like you finally woke up." The kid with the snake called out.

"Where are we, what are we doing here?" Natsu asked

"We are at the Tower of Heaven oh yes, we are here to help them build so they save money." This time the kid with the orange hair replied.

"I'm Natsu, what are your names?" Natsu now asks curiously.

"Names Erik or some people call me Cobra because of my snake here." The kid with brown hair now identified as Erik speaks up.

"Richard." The big kid with orange hair speaks this time.

"I-I'm Sorano." This time it is the only girl there that speaks up.

"Sawyer." The kid with short black hair and long nose speaks this time.

"Over there lying on the floor is Macbeth, he doesn't talk much just sleeps while he can." Erik says pointing to the kid with spiky black hair and makeup on.

"So what do we do?" Natsu asks again.

Hoteye frowning replies, "We are slaves and must follow the orders of the guards here, we usually just mine rock and carry them so they can build the tower though."

"Be careful though if you don't work fast enough or stop for a break you'll get whipped or beaten." Erik replies.

"Let's go! Get out there and start working!" A new guard yells at them while opening the gate.

They all scurry out into the sunlight of the morning and start to quickly pick up pickaxes and mine. Natsu being confused just follows the leads of those he just met and gets to work not wanting to start trouble.

…

It was now late in the day and most people were getting tired and lazy with the mining, luckily for Natsu his training with Igneel and thanks to being a Dragonslayer he naturally had more endurance than others. But sadly he noticed the people he considered friends start slacking off now. After all they've been here longer and he wasn't even sure if they got fed since he wasn't given breakfast or lunch yet.

That's when he noticed Sorano she was taking a break and he had a quick flashback to his conversation with Cobra. _"Be careful though if you don't work fast enough or stop for a break you'll get whipped or beaten."_ And true to his word a man started walking over to her with a whip in hand clearly thinking of putting some sense into this girl for slacking off.

Sorano saw the man coming towards her but she couldn't pick up the tool, she already exhausted her energy and could barely move a muscle. The man drew closer, closer, and closer until he was right above her ready to strike down. All she could do is crouch into a ball and wait for the pain to appear on her back.

THWACK!

She heard the sound but the pain never came. She turned around and looked up to see the person she just met, Natsu. Standing between her and the guard. Her eyes went wide at the realization at what he did and couldn't help but feel grateful and happy to see him.

"IDIOT you got in my way, now move so I can whip this slacking slave!" The man with the whip screams at Natsu.

Now everyone around them was staring on in confusion, not once have they seen someone take the whip for someone else and it shocked them all the more that it was the new kid.

"I don't care just don't hurt her. I'll do anything as long as you don't touch her, give me twice the amount of lashings instead of her. Not just this time but for all the ones to come in the future. And not just her but for Richard, Erik, Sawyer, and Macbeth too. If they slack off instead of lashing them lash me twice the amount of times instead." Natsu declares.

"Fine then every time from now on if I catch your friends slacking off it will be twenty whip lashes to your back." The man agrees, "There are nineteen left right now.

THWACK! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 lashes to his back left him a bloody mess lying on the ground. All over his back were scars from the lashes that may never heal. Richard, Erik, Sawyer, Macbeth and Sorano could only stare on in utter shock and surprise at the declaration he just made. Not only them but other people that saw it could only think the boy was insane for being so stupid in helping others for. But one old man just stared at the boy with admiration while thinking, _that boy belongs in Fairy Tail_.

Everyone quickly got back to work as soon as they recovered since they didn't want to anger the cultists that ran this tower. Natsu however had to rest in his cell to heal. The rest of the day went on as usual and now was the time they got fed for the work they did as they brought their food to their cells and ate in there. Natsu just stayed in his cell after someone came to him telling him he wouldn't be fed for back talking the guard and waited until his new friends came.

After a short while all of them were there and eating in silence except Natsu who was lying on his stomach with his shirt off so it wouldn't bother his back.

"Why did you do it?" Sorano asks looking at Natsu.

"I couldn't just watch as my friends got hurt for taking a break." He replied.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." She responds.

"Its fine it would hurt me more if I just watched and let you get hurt." Natsu says.

"Thanks." This time it comes from the one who has yet to speak to him, Macbeth. Not only that but he walked to Natsu and gave him some of his food.

Everyone else followed Macbeth saying thanks and giving him a portion of food and with that started a great friendship between the six of them right then and there.

...

Next day it was the same thing except as Natsu was mining he stumbled upon something while mining. It was a blue jewel or gem looking thing that he has never seen before. He quickly snatched but as he picked it up he felt his magic drain a little bit and then gem turned red instead of being blue. He decided he would ask his friends later so he hid it in his shorts and continued on with his day.

Later while everyone was eating Natsu pulled out the jewel. "Do you guys know what this is?"

"I've never seen it before." Sorano replied.

"I wonder what it is." Macbeth said while inspecting the gem.

"Maybe it can make you faster if you wear it. Like some type of magical stone or something." Sawyer replied with a hopeful tone.

"Maybe we can sell it and get a lot of money." Of course Richard replies.

"Where did you get it?" Asks Erik.

"I found it while I was mining and decided to keep it, but while I got it I felt it drain some of my magic." Said Natsu. After saying that he put it in his pocket.

"Wait you have magic?" Sorano questions.

"Yeah I am a Fire Dragonslayer! My dad Igneel taught me but then disappeared, that's how I got caught I was looking for him." Natsu says with a frown.

"He must have been a strong man if he could use magic." Sorano suggests.

"He wasn't a man he was a dragon, I don't know what happened to my actual parents but he's been like a father since he found me." Natsu once again replies but this time with a smile on his face.

"Wait! You were trained by a dragon!" This time Erik speaks up.

"Yeah how else would I learn Dragonslayer magic?" Natsu ask while thinking.

"I guess you are right but can you use it right now?" Erik asks.

"Yeah I can." This time Natsu lights his fist on fire while speaking.

"So cool, what else can you do with it?" Macbeth speaks up.

"I can eat and breathe fire while also being resistant to all flames!" Natsu says excitedly. "One day I'll use it to get us out of here, then we can go and look for anybody that you guys might want to look for."

"Yeah I guess I do want see my s-sister again. I gave myself so they wouldn't take her after they k-killed our parents. Her name was Yukino." Sorano says while started to fall down her face.

"All I have right now is you guys and my snake Cubellios since they killed my family." This time Erik replied while frowning.

"I did get taken away from my brother, I hope he is alright we didn't have much after our parents died." Richard exclaims.

"My parents were killed by these people, they just told me to run and now all I want to be able to do is run faster than anything." Sawyer demands.

"I keep having nightmares of what happened. They s-s-slaughtered them all and now all I want is just to be free from these nightmares." Macbeth says while curling up into a ball on the floor.

"Then we will all just stick together from now on if you guys agree?" Natsu asks them.

"Yes!" Sorano says excitedly.

"I guess." Erik replies with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah." Richard agrees with a smile of his own.

"Sure." Sawyer says with a happy face.

"If everyone else agreed then I guess I will too." Macbeth replies while showing them his own smile.

"Maybe when we get out of here you can all learn magic!" Natsu yells joyfully.

And with that that they all started to fall asleep and possibly getting the best rest they've had in a while.

.

.

.

The year is now X778 and currently at the Tower of Heaven we see a riot breaking out on the island. At the head of it is a small scarlet, read-haired girl that reaches midway down her back. This girl is none other than Erza Scarlett and currently she is frozen still about to be shot down by magic bullets. However before they could hit an old man jumps in the way and on his back is the infamous Fairy Tail symbol.

"Grampa Rob!" The girl screams. "No, no, no! This isn't fair!" The girl then starts to build up a red arura around her as all the weapons on the ground start to float in the air around her. Suddenly they are launched forwards attacking the magic enforcement unit and giving others time to flee. She finds her way to another room to get her friend Jellal who has blue hair however when she arrives the doors are flung open and two bodies are thrown out.

Ignoring the two men Erza yells to her friend "Jellal let's go we can leave we can be free!"

"No Erza stay here with me and together we can rule the tower and bring back Zeref!" Jellal replies back, "Zeref called out to me, only I can hear him and I will finish this tower to revive him!"

"What's gotten into you, we can finally be free and you want to stay, well I'm going I will not stay with you!" She furiously screams back.

Jellal pushing Erza yells, "Enjoy your false freedom but if you come back to this tower ever I will kill your friends!" And with that the two go their separate ways.

Elsewhere we find Natsu, Sorano, Erik, Richard, Sawyer, and Macbeth all wandering towards the docks to get away. But unknown to them they are being watched by a tall man with a big green jacket, blue pants and brown boots. He has pale skin, red eyes and white hair that was flowing with the wind. The man was Zero and he is searching for five kids that he can put body link magic on so he doesn't just go around killing everyone all the time. Now all of a sudden Jellal came up right next to him.

"I want to take five of those kids right there." Zero says pointing to Natsu's group.

"Fine but you should just take all, they are inseparable and the on with pink hair goes wherever they go. He even took all the punishment that was supposed to go to the others. I saw it and he said give him twice as much rather than hurting them." Jellal informs the grown man.

"Is that so, he will make a great puppet then. I guess he can be unofficially apart of the guild I'm creating." Zero smiles at the thought of how easily he can take him under his control. And with that he jumps right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks.

"I am Zero and I would like to take you guys off this island to create a guild. I can only have five actually be in the guild but the last one could still come along."

"As long as they don't get hurt they can join and I'll tag along." Natsu stated.

"No they just need to learn magic and I can already tell that you do. But there is also another presence in your pocket with the same aurora. Mind telling me about that?" Zero questioned with an evil smirk.

"Oh yeah I found this about a year ago and I think it absorbed some of my magic." Natsu said while pulling out the jewel he found the second day he arrived.

"Oh that is a lacrima it can transfer certain types of magic into others if they want to learn it. What magic do you know?" Zero asked while thinking. _This kid can share his magic with another person and teach them himself, it will save me time that's for sure._

"I know Fire Dragonslayer magic, so does that mean one of my friends can learn it too?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Yes but first let's get off this island and head to where we will teach you kids magic." Zero exclaims.

…

One boat ride and train ride later a sick Dragonslayer and his friends with Zero all made to a tall building where they would train.

"Okay so we will have to start with the magic you guys will learn, we have a Poison Dragonslayer lacrima and the Fire Dragonslayer lacrima." Zero explains to them.

"I'll take the Poison Dragonslayer lacrima since Cubellios here is a poisonous snake." Cobra almost yells in excitement.

"Alright I'm going to have to fuse it with your body and do not mistake me it will hurt no matter what." Zero tells cobra.

"Okay let's get it done with quickly then." Cobra says as he gets ready.

"Okay lie down on the ground while I start the fusion." Cobra complies and then Zero mutters some words quietly before a purple aurora engulfs Cobra and the lacrima. All of a sudden the lacrima shoots into his body as the aurora fades away while Cobra is left screaming out in pain.

After a while Cobra recovers and Zero turns to the others. "What about you guys? You don't need to use the lacrima if anything we can implant it into Natsu to give him a boost in power."

This time Sawyer speaks up, "I want to learn magic that will help me run fast."

After Sawyer Richard starts talking, "I want to learn to manipulate the land and soil." He says as he starts thinking about the time his brother and he could only grow one potato because the soil was dry.

"I want to get rid of these nightmares or manipulate them so they don't affect me." Macbeth says just loud enough for them to hear.

"I want to learn celestial spirit magic like my mom but I also wouldn't mind taking the lacrima to defend my body if anyone gets close enough." Sorano explains her reasoning of wanting two different types of magic.

"Okay along with the magic I will give you a moniker you will go by since we don't want others to know your names." Zero starts explaining, "Since you are the Poison Dragonslayer you will be Cobra" Zero told Erik. "You, I will teach you to Slow Magic so you can run faster than anything in a certain area and your moniker will be Racer." He says looking at Sawyer. Now pointing at Richard he says, "I will teach you Earth Magic which allows you to manipulate the land and you will be Hoteye." Looking at Macbeth, "I will teach you Reflector and Darkness Magic so you can reflect magic coming to you and you can manipulate the darkness and nightmares. You will be called Midnight." Last but not least his gaze shifts to Sorano, "You can learn both so let's start the fusion and you will be Angel."

"C-can I hold Natsu's hand please." She asks while stuttering.

"Very well let's do this quickly." Zero says as he start walking over to do the fusion. As he put started it Sorano gripped Natsu's hand tightly until she screamed out in pain as the lacrima disappeared into her body. After a while of Natsu comforting her she returned to normal.

"As for you kid, you shall be called Salamander just in case anyone finds out you are associated with this guild." Zero says staring at Natsu. "Now go get some rest because from here on out you will train nonstop until I think you are ready enough to do jobs."

And with that all the kids arrived designated rooms that just had a bed and storage compartment for clothes. All the rooms were in the same hallway with Natsu's being the last one at the very end. They were all hesitant at first since they've never slept alone before because they all shared a cell but after Natsu went in everyone else followed into their respective rooms. They might have been scared but they didn't want to hurt their pride so they fell asleep, all except one. Sorano got up after a while and went to Natsu's room where she found him awake on his bed.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No I haven't slept alone since I always shared a room with Yukino and then we shared the cell." She admitted with a slight taint of red on her cheeks.

"Here take the bed and I will sleep on the floor." Natsu said while getting up and lying down on the floor.

"Thank you." She whispered getting in his bed and falling asleep. And shortly after Natsu closed his eyes and slept too.

Morning soon came and with that everyone surrounded a table to eat breakfast before training magic or learning to use it. Sawyer, Richard, and Macbeth went to a place where their magic will container will be activated and then they would learn their respective magic from Brain. As for Erik, Natsu, and Sorano they left to train their magic. Natsu was left to train Erik and Sorano some of his spells. Erik made alterations to some so it would put his Poison Dragonslayer magic to better use.

After Sorano would finish training with Natsu in Fire Dragonslayer magic she would proceed to train in Celestial Spirit Magic with the other three. Zero was a hard teacher that pushed everyone past their limits without mercy and if you couldn't keep up he would use punishment such as shocking them with electricity. Luckily it didn't happen often but when it did a certain pink-haired mage would end up taking it for his friends like at the tower.

The only reason Zero allowed this was because he thought it would cause the others to train harder and he was right. They all hated seeing each other get hurt therefore it rarely happened when someone fell out of line or wasn't good enough with their magic. If anything they excelled and were far past any normal mages magical power and strength.

Not only did Natsu exceed in Magic but he also was a great swordsman with his other gift from Igneel. It was a pretty long sword, the blade was made of crimson scales that could cut anything and not be broken by anything. The hilt was made of black iron that was shaped like a dragon with the wings on the sides and the tail spiraling down the bottom of the sword and its mouth wide open with a crimson red ruby inside it. While fighting he could channel his magic into the sword lighting the blade on fire and also learned the basics of requip magic to store it in a pocket dimension.

…

Today was one of the few days that they had off and Natsu was exploring the nearby forest with Sorano. They usually came out here with the others but they were busy finishing somethings with their magic so it was just him and her. However it didn't last long as a forest Vulcan came out of the clearing alerting the two of its presence.

"Who de we have here, two humans and one is a little girl!" The overgrown monkey stated out loud.

"What do you want?" Asked Natsu.

Instead the Vulcan just answered with his fists and attacked Natsu sending him into a tree where an egg fell and hit him on the head. Sorano quickly ran over to assist as she saw the egg hit his head.

Forgetting he was in a fight Natsu quickly speaks his thoughts while looking at Sorano, "COOL this looks like a dragon egg! Can you hold it for me while I beat this oversized monkey?"

"Sure but please don't get hurt." Was all the white haired girl could say before Natsu was off flames coating his fists.

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** The salmon haired boy lands a punch directly in the Vulcans face sending him launching to the ground.

The Vulcan quickly got up and attacked Natsu swatting him like a fly and then stopping on him repeatedly.

Getting tired of this Natsu decides to finish it with one last attack puffing his cheeks while inhaling before roaring-

 **Fire Dragon's ROOOAAR!**

The roar scared the monkey off while scorching the area around Natsu from the intense heat of the roar.

"Let's go Sorano we need to bring the egg back!" Natsu excitedly takes her hand into his and runs with her while she carries the egg in her other arm.

After a few minutes of running Sorano and Natsu arrived at the Magical Facility they were staying at. Slamming the door open they quickly ran to find the others and show them their new discovery.

"Guys look we found a dragon's egg!" Natsu screams to his group of friends.

"How much money do you think we could get if we sell that?" Richard asks.

"How do you know it's a dragon's egg?" Erik wonders ignoring Richard's comment.

"Because the markings look like a dragon's claw. Right Sorano?" Natsu asks his best friend for help.

"Yes the blue markings do kind of looks like claws." She admits. "Do you need help taking care of it?" She asks likes its nothing but she really wants to spend time with him.

"Sure, I would love the help!" Natsu sates while quickly grabbing her hand and running to his room that he basically shares with Sorano since she gets scared at night.

Sorano quickly set up a small place for them to set the egg using all the pillows and blankets in their room so it can stay warm. Once she was done with that the two sat on each side of the egg enjoying the nice silence and being in each other's company. Even though the two may be too young and don't know it yet but they are slowly falling for each other and depending on each other more.

"You know we are kind of like a family since we are taking care of the egg and of course what hatches from it." Sorano decided to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess you are right, I'm happy you decided to help, I can't have him growing up without a mother." Natsu replies.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" She questions.

"I-I just know it."

"Okay whatever you say."

And with that the two fell asleep on each side.

…

Two days later the sun was just rising and it looked like the two kids hadn't moved since they first decided to hatch the egg together. Both were lying on the side of the egg sleeping when it started to move. Natsu feeling movement next to him woke up and in his half dazed state wondered why the egg was moving until he realized it. The egg was hatching!

"Sorano, Sorano wake up, the egg is hatching."

Sorano still tired slowly got up to see the egg starting to crack. They quickly ran it out to show the others the exciting news and as soon as the got there out came

A Blue Cat?

The six friends were surprised at first before becoming really happy and smiling.

"Happy…" Natsu muttered.

Sorano and Erik being Dragonslayers caught this and gave him questioning looks.

"His name will be Happy." Natsu declared

"Aye." Happy cheered.

 **AN/ I had Sorano learn Fire Dragonslayer magic so when she loses her keys she has some other type of magic to use instead of the Angel Magic that took years of her life away.**


End file.
